


Not today，not tomorrow……

by remia233



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuntboy, M/M, Omega Daryl Dixon, 瑞克真的好直
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: Daryl总是对从别人那儿得到什么表现得如临大敌，却能轻易把自己有的都给出去。
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Not today，not tomorrow……

**Author's Note:**

> （ABO设定，假性发情，临时标记，男O在设定里就是cuntboy，没有本垒。）

Not today，not tomorrow……

“你在想什么，Rick？”Lori侧躺着，看着他问。棕色的长发下那张脸却模糊不清，像一片被水浸花掉的墙纸。  
Rick猛地睁眼。  
他已经很久没有梦见过Lori了，他甚至都想不起Lori的气味了。世界末日之后的生活总是很紧张，短暂的睡眠从来没有给他做梦的时间。就连用来回忆的时间都像是种奢侈品，只能在这种偶然惊醒的夜里才能拥有。  
他用手揉着脸，叹了口气。  
“出什么事了？”Daryl压低了的声音从他身侧传来。弩手永远警惕得像只野生动物，手里已经握紧了匕首。  
“不，没事。什么都没有。”他回答。  
在听见Daryl的声音时，Rick忽然感受到一种安心。他想起第一次见到Daryl的时候，Daryl穿着脏得看不出颜色的背心，肩上搭着一串松鼠的尸体，边用脚狠踹行尸边骂脏话。那时候Rick一定皱眉了，像他看到任何有悖道德和法律的事物时那样。那时候，他还是这个末日世界的新人，保有着旧日里的道德观念和法律意识。他绝不会想到，有朝一日，这个脏兮兮的、会用死松鼠丢他的家伙会和他躺在一起。  
世事难料，不是么。  
想到这里，Rick忽然短暂地笑了一下，他盯着天花板，伸手拍了拍自己身侧的位置：“Daryl，过来。”  
他没偏头去看，但他能听见Daryl犹豫了一下，然后老老实实地向他靠近过来，挨着他躺下。  
Daryl总是很听他的话，这无关Omega对alpha的服从本能，他只是很信任Rick。 信任对这个曾经只和兄弟相依为命的Omega来说是种紧缺的东西。所以这一份信任对于Rick来说尤为沉重。  
Rick能听见Daryl的呼吸声，在安静的夜晚里这好像是整个世界里唯一的声音。而且他能听得出来，Daryl没有睡着。  
Omega的气味若有若无地飘进Rick鼻子里，熟悉而让他放松。他很喜欢Daryl的味道，但是这个Omega总是喜欢把自己搞得脏兮兮的，用泥巴或者什么别的把自己盖住，好让自己闻起来很糟。  
只不过他刚才闻见的气味里有一丝古怪。Daryl的气味比平日里更浓重，且泛着苦味。  
“Daryl，你……”Rick翻过身来，看见Daryl难得地蜷缩着身体。  
“我没事。只是假性热潮，等会儿我去放血就好。”Daryl的声音和往常一样，很沉，粗粝得像石子儿。  
但Rick知道他在忍耐着，也知道为什么他不肯回过头来。因为现在Rick脸上是明显不赞同的神色。  
“你知道那不安全。你可能会感染的。”Rick试图说服他，“而且你知道血的味道会引来动物，或者行尸。”  
Daryl并没有理他。  
Rick很明白这个Omega的固执，也不会批判他的生活方式。Daryl是个了不起的家伙，能在这个末世里活下来，即使孤身一人，他也总能活着。但Rick希望他明白，他不必那么孤独地生活。  
“我可以帮你，Daryl。让我帮你。”  
“我说了我没事！”Daryl翻了个身猛地跳起来，像一个被触发了开关的吓人小丑玩具那样。他焦躁不安地踱着步，Rick觉得他像是只被猎人围堵住的郊狼，就差冲着Rick露牙齿了。  
“Daryl！”Rick加重了语气呵了一声，重得像斧头砍进树木里。在他还担任警官的时候，这声音足够让大部分喝醉闹事的酒鬼瞬间清醒过来。  
固执的Omega停下了他让人烦躁的来回踱步，两手捏成拳头，盯着Rick，好像Rick才是始作俑者。Daryl开始出汗，他不停的舔着自己的嘴唇，额头上已经有着清晰可见的汗珠。假性发情的热潮和实际发情期一样折磨人。  
“Daryl，别这样。”Rick这次放软了些，“让我帮你。”他知道如果再对Daryl试压，后者肯定会跟他就在这脏地板上打起来。Daryl才不会管他是谁，甚至说不准会用锁喉来对付他。  
Rick理解Daryl的反应。身为Omega一定给他的生活带来了不少麻烦。Rick做警长的时候见过许多许多的犯罪，如果其中牵涉到Omega受害者，那一定会和性有关。他绝不会像别的某些警官那样，说Omega是天生的麻烦制造者，他为他们感到由衷的抱歉，因为天生的性别而让他们被迫陷入麻烦之中。很长一段时间，Rick对于Omega的印象定格在柔弱无助的受害者上，直到他遇到Daryl。  
“来吧，兄弟，让我帮你。”Rick的表情是让人难拒绝的真诚。  
“别在这时候叫我兄弟！”Daryl的脸骤然变红了。他看上去要冲过去咬人了。  
Rick咯咯笑起来。  
他很难想象Daryl和他那个alpha兄弟是怎么相处的。他知道Daryl很爱merle，但Daryl会让merle帮他处理热潮的麻烦吗？他的想象在这里止步，再往下就变得古怪了，远超乎他该关心的地步。  
“来吧，很快就好。”  
Rick让Daryl重新躺下来，Omega磨蹭着照做了。地板上很脏，满是灰尘，但其实他们谁也不在意。Rick退开来一点，拉起Daryl的衣服，露出他光裸的肚皮来。夜晚的冷空气舔舐皮肤的感觉让Daryl有点紧张，但他只是抿紧嘴唇，什么也没说。  
Rick能感受到到Daryl的身体传来的热度，温暖，鲜活。Daryl的胸口在他手掌下起伏，呼吸节奏有些太快了，类似动物的心率。然后Rick挪到Daryl的两腿之间，俯下身去，以一种小心翼翼的姿态吻在了他的胸腹上。  
嘴唇柔软的触感让Daryl直接忘记了呼吸，他的肌肉瞬间绷紧了，像是随时准备反击。他从来都不擅长这些。在性事上，弩手出乎意料的迟钝，他从来不知道怎么应付那些除了打斗以外的肢体接触，他像是一个弹簧，随时会因为别人的触碰而猛击过去。但他说服了自己，如果是Rick，他能学着去接受这些。粘腻的亲吻，轻柔的爱抚，温暖的拥抱，如果是Rick，那就不会伤害到他。  
Daryl试探着放松，让自己的身体放软，他闻到Rick的味道，有条不紊地在加重，渐渐充满了他们所在的这个狭小的房间。他的每一次呼吸里都是Rick的气味，而这不知怎么地让他兴奋了起来，燥热更甚，甚至他能感觉到自己的下腹抽紧，像被一块巨石压着，内脏挤作一团。  
Rick埋在他的颈窝，嗅着他的味道，alpha的本性在一点点被唤起，那让他牙根发痒。  
Daryl发出细微的抽气声。因为Rick开始试着去解他的皮带扣。  
“我自己来！”他恶狠狠地揪开Rick的手，自己解开了皮带，把裤子拽下来，让自己暴露在人前，这让他还有点儿自己掌握主动权的错觉。他固执地不肯面对自己现在整张脸红得发烫的事实，把脑袋偏向一边。  
Rick看着Daryl暴露出来的两腿间的器官，在自己手指上唾了一口，小心地将手指探过去。  
他不是第一次看见男性Omega的生殖器。曾经有一次他回到警局的时候，同事给一个受到性侵害的Omega男孩拍完伤口的照片，整理成档。那个孩子有双木讷的绵羊一般的眼睛，呆呆地看着镜头。然后是一些伤处特写，淤青，割伤，还有他出血的下体。Omega的感官从来更加敏锐，Rick很难想象这个孩子受害时是怎样的痛苦。  
Daryl和那个孩子有着一样的Omega的身体。  
这个念头忽然让Rick吞咽了一口唾沫。他尽力说服自己，他只是出于保护家人的责任感想要帮忙而已，仅此而已。他绝不会伤害Daryl的。  
当他的手指触摸到穴口的时候，Daryl显然已经湿透了。Rick惊讶地发现弩手下体的毛发竟然也十分柔软。他用指头拨开已经湿漉漉的耻毛，将中指探入到微张的阴唇之间。透明黏滑的体液沾了他满手，他鼻间全是Daryl下体暖热的气味。他将手指试探着插入了进去，里面湿滑的软肉紧紧裹住了他的指头。  
在插入的时候Daryl的呼吸停了一停，但也只是这样而已。他始终不允许自己发出那种丢脸的声音，无论是因为疼痛还是快感，他从来都用沉默来应付。Daryl咬着自己的下唇，竭力不发出声响，直到Rick挤进了第二根手指，而且在他的身体里微微开合动作。  
阴道被插入开拓的感觉十分强烈，Daryl为此哆嗦了一下。  
“嘘……没事的，Daryl，没事的。我不会伤着你。”Rick出声哄慰他。  
Daryl忽然发觉自己鼻子有些酸。真切的关心比别的任何苦痛都容易让他哭，他就是这样的人，在冰雪里冻久了，一丁点儿的温暖都觉得滚烫。但他用手掌用力揉了一下眼睛，糊弄了过去。  
Rick的拇指按在了他的阴蒂上开始轻轻揉搓，这刺激让他有些想躲，却被Rick按着胸口拦了下来。  
“感觉好吗？”Rick问他。  
Daryl想粗鲁地叫他闭嘴，但是他的两腿都开始打颤，阴蒂传来的快感让他腰膝酸软，他知道自己现在张嘴漏出来的毫无疑问会是一声呜咽。他把那细碎的声响咽了下去，牙齿陷进下唇里，像面对世界末日那般负隅顽抗。  
Rick知道Daryl在想什么，也并不逼迫他回应，只是手上动作没停过，他带茧的手指深入Omega湿滑的甬道里。这时候的Daryl显得那么柔软，粘腻，和平日里那个利落的猎人相去甚远。Rick很高兴看见Daryl这符合Omega本性的一面，那让他觉得自己和他更靠近了些。  
Rick感觉到自己裤子变紧了，他吞咽了一口，靠坚强的意志力试着不去在乎。他把注意力放在Daryl身上，拇指揉搓着Omega渐渐充血的阴蒂。这让Daryl浑身绷紧了，他的靴子后跟在地板上蹬蹭出了几道痕迹。Rick其余的手指摩擦着湿滑的内壁。  
Daryl从没有感受过这样让他难堪的假性发情。以前他会直接用刀子给自己化个口子，疼痛和失血会让他很快从热潮里清醒过来，身体本能会以存活为优先指标。当放血不太管用的时候他会让merle装装样子给他后颈上咬上一口，做个临时标记。虽然merle是个混球，但在这事儿上他从来不含糊，按他的话来说，他可不想哪天回来看见自己弟弟怀着不知哪个alpha的野种。Daryl因为这话跟merle打过架，但他不得不承认merle说的是事实，他也不想那种事儿发生在自己头上。Omega从来都是麻烦，但是这个Omega是他弟弟，所以这是他们家庭内部的麻烦，轮不到别人插手。  
Daryl一直是这么过来的，以至于很长一段时间他都忘记了Omega的高潮是什么感觉。现在他觉得自己溺水了，还是被丢进了一锅沸腾的热水里。他浑身是汗，衣服浸湿，粘在皮肤上。他很热，但没有什么可以缓解，Rick的手指只是把他往更过火的方向带。他几乎就要想逃跑了。因为Rick的手指太舒服了，他自己都不知道Omega居然能够敏感到这样的地步，他能感觉到Rick指尖的硬茧，粗鲁又快速地摩擦着他的阴蒂，让他忍不住想要叫出声来。  
快感像潮水一样拍过他，让他浑身湿透。他忽然想要咒骂出声，骂这个操蛋的世界，骂他自己不清醒的脑子，骂Rick他妈的快把他搞高潮了。但当他松开被咬得红肿充血的下唇时，他吐出来的唯一一个词是“Rick”，也许这个词儿在Daryl的字典里和求救同等意思。  
那其实更像一声模糊不清的咕哝，可Rick听见了，他贴近Daryl的耳朵。  
“没事的，Daryl，你可以高潮。”  
Rick显然低估了自己这句话的分量。Daryl发出了被捕兽夹困住的动物一般的声音，他粗短的手指死死地揪住Rick的衣服，浑身颤抖，绞紧了Rick的手指，达到了他这么久以来的第一次Omega高潮。喘息从他微张的嘴唇间泄露出来，头发沾在汗湿了的脸上，他像是中弹倒地的动物般躺在地上用茫然的目光看着Rick。又或者他根本看不清Rick了，因为眼泪模糊了他的视线。  
Rick把手指抽了出来，带出些粘腻的水声。  
Daryl在这一瞬间清醒了过来，他骂了一句，忙不迭地用手粗暴的揉着眼睛，好像他刚才眼里进了灰尘，用力得几乎脸都变形了。  
Rick快笑出来了，但同时他发现自己裤子里的情况让他又笑不出来。他的阴茎抵在裤子上，胀得难受。Daryl高潮之后的气味浓郁得他闻不到别的任何味道，而这Omega的味道让他的本能开始躁动。  
该死的alpha本能，Rick的表情变得很难看。正直的前警官正靠着意志力与自己的本能做着抗争。  
“怎么了？”从假性热潮之中解脱的Omega用手肘撑着地板支起自己。他还没来得及把裤子拉回去，耻毛上沾着晶亮的水珠，整个下体还暴露在Rick面前。这景象对alpha来说太过犯规了，他的阴茎几乎疼痛起来。  
“噢。”Daryl在看到Rick的裤子时露出了然的表情。  
“我……我自己去解决。”Rick忽然觉得有些窘迫。和Omega的发情不一样，alpha没有固定的发情期，他们是负责被引诱的那一群。而现在他羞于正视自己勃起的场面。他只是想要帮Daryl，这有点儿超出他预想了。  
然而Omega的手抓住了他的裤腰。  
“Daryl！等等！这不是……别……”  
Rick的拒绝被无视了。Omega从地上爬起来，拉开他的裤子，粗短的手指轻易滑进去握住了他已经完全勃起的阴茎。Rick像被烫了一样躲开了，他往后挣了一下，后脑勺磕在墙上。  
Daryl皱着眉头看着Rick，表情介于困惑和难过之间，好像收容所里被人挑剩下来的流浪狗。  
“不不不，我不……”Rick想要解释，他不想在这种时候趁人之危，但他也没法撒谎说他不想做。他知道只要他开口，Daryl一定会毫不犹豫地帮他解决，甚至可能会让他插入生殖腔里。这对Daryl来说是某种公平交易，互相帮助。可Rick作祟的道德感让他总觉得自己占了便宜。  
“Daryl，停下来。”  
Daryl闻言抽回了手，但他脸上那表情还没散去，他像在回忆自己是不是做错了什么。  
Rick用手揉了一把脸，他现在已经开始觉得愧疚了。  
仿佛是认输一样，他叹了口气，用手扶住Daryl的肩：“就只是……先转过去吧，Daryl。”  
Daryl还不明所以，他搞不懂Rick到底想什么，但他仍旧照做了。当Rick按着他的大腿外侧让他并拢双腿时他才懂了其中的意思。Rick让自己的阴茎滑进了Daryl的两腿之间，这当然比不上实际性插入的紧窒，但是眼下这样对他来说就已经足够好了。Daryl的大腿意外地柔软，Rick的龟头挤过去的时候能感受到皮肤光滑的触感。他还觉察到Daryl尽力在夹紧大腿，想让他舒服点儿，作为Rick之前帮忙的回报。  
这简直让Rick无言以对。Daryl总是对从别人那儿得到什么表现得如临大敌，却能轻易把自己有的都给出去。他想起很久以前他们去找Sophia的时候。他甚至不明白为什么Daryl要对一个别人家的孩子那么在意。不是说他不该在乎，而是说，那是Daryl，他在人前总是表现的那么粗鲁，恶语相向，很难让人想到他本性善良。就比如Jesus说的，他第一眼看上去的确不像是个好人。  
但Rick知道Daryl有多好，好到愚蠢，好到近乎盲目地跟随着他。  
他看着Daryl背上的旧伤，皮肤上有着重叠交错的凸起的疤痕。作为县警，他很熟悉那种伤。那些三天两头进医院的“笨手笨脚”的孩子身上总会有这样的痕迹，即使你问起来，他们也只会说是自己从楼梯上摔了下来。  
他忍不住伸手轻轻抚了上去。这个动作让Daryl颤抖了一下。  
Rick把手换过Daryl的胯骨，把他搂紧了些，阴茎没入他两腿之间。但很奇妙的，当Rick这么做的时候他并没有感到预料之中的罪恶感，相反的是一种微妙的满足填满了他。这几乎像是一个拥抱了。  
在Rick操着他的大腿的时候Daryl很安静，只能听到他加重了的呼吸声。Rick把脸贴近了Daryl的后颈，他能闻到Daryl的味道，暖而热地灌入了他的呼吸里。他张嘴用牙轻轻咬了咬那处皮肤，没留下印记的力度，只是隔着皮肤刮擦过Omega的腺体。咬下去的欲望在他胸口里发胀，撑得他呼吸时都感觉到疼痛。但最终，他只是吮了一下那处皮肤，留下了一个浅浅的痕迹。  
Rick发现这事比他以为的更耗时一些，Daryl的腿显然已经被他蹭得有点红了。但他的小兄弟还没有消停的意思。好在Daryl并没催他，Omega趴在那里，顺从得出乎意料。他的阴茎往上挪了一点儿开始贴着Daryl的阴户开始摩擦，擦过耻毛的时候有点异样的快感。而且Daryl的下体带着湿黏的体液，恰到好处地给了他更多润滑。  
“抱歉，Daryl……”Rick箍住Omega的腰加快了抽插的速度，他听到Daryl发出了一声低低的呜咽。  
Rick终于射了的时候两人都已经浑身是汗了，空气里混合着他们两个人的信息素和糟糕的精液的气味。当他松开Daryl，而后者喘着气翻过身来的时候，他才意识到自己射了Daryl一身，从耻骨一路向上到胸口都是他精液的痕迹。那白色的体液粘在Daryl的皮肤上，随着他的呼吸而缓缓向下滑落，显得更糟糕了。  
Rick觉得自己有些做过头了，他退开来，拉好自己的裤子，看着Daryl。  
“你还好吗？”Rick问。  
Daryl似乎并不急着打理自己，他像是在思考什么，过了一阵子才点了点头。他拿过一条从旧衣服上撕下来的布揉作一团，开始擦自己肚子上的精液。等到Daryl收拾好自己，他才重新看向Rick。  
Rick现在看起来比整件事开始前要窘迫得多。而Daryl却坦然得很。他把那脏布条往角落一丢，径自重新躺下。他的身体落在地板上时发出一声闷响。  
“睡吧。”他说。  
Rick用手搓了搓自己额头，嘴唇开合了两下。他看着Daryl侧过身去的背影，终于挤出一声回应。  
“晚安，Daryl。”  
………………  
Rick这次是被照入屋内的阳光叫醒的。光线轻而易举地穿过他的眼皮，把他从睡眠里拖了出来。他浑身酸痛地从硬地板上爬了起来。  
他们的床垫被negan拿走了，他想起来。  
屋外阳光灿烂，但这光景并没有让Rick阴郁的表情散去一点儿。那双蓝眼睛在阳光下蓝得近乎像人工造物。  
“Daryl？”Rick条件反射般叫了一声。  
并没有得到回答。  
他保持着坐姿，盯着空荡荡的屋子，持续了很久。  
“不是今天，不是明天……总有一天，我要杀了他。”  
Rick想。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Note1  
> 假性热潮：就像假孕这一类的，就是大脑接受了错误的信息素讯号，觉得自己该发情了，所以就发情了。而Daryl是因为在Rick身边，他的身体自己帮他决定可以发情了，于是就……。没实打实的发情期那么严重，放血可以消退，但是放血容易感染或者搞不好会失血过多。所以最好能找个alpha蹭一蹭，靠alpha的信息素让脑子安分点儿。所以请Rick?grimes先生有点良心，负起责任来，看看你引起的好事。  
> Note2  
> 标题来自Rick超A的宣言！那一幕真的A爆了，alpha信息素突破屏幕。


End file.
